Question: Container I holds 8 red balls and 4 green balls; containers II and III each hold 2 red balls and 4 green balls. A container is selected at random and then a ball is randomly selected from that container. What is the probability that the ball selected is green? Express your answer as a common fraction.
Explanation: There are three different possibilities for our first decision, each corresponding to which container we choose. So, if we choose container I, with $\frac{1}{3}$ probability, we have a $\frac{4}{12} = \frac{1}{3}$ probability for a $\frac{1}{3} \cdot \frac{1}{3} = \frac{1}{9}$ probability of getting green from Container I. Similarly for container II the probability is $\frac{1}{3} \cdot \frac{4}{6} = \frac{2}{9}$, and the same for container III. So, the total probability is $\frac{1}{9} + \frac{2}{9} + \frac{2}{9} = \boxed{\frac{5}{9}}$.